


Happy Valentine's Day

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Rimi decides to give her special chocolate to Saaya.





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY IF IT'S NOT ENOUGH!!! I've been a rough patch and I'm doing my best to keep up with things. Look forward to more in due time!!!!

Baking was something foreign to Rimi for a while. A lot of times, she left it up to Saaya to come through with making chocolate cornets whenever possible. Then Valentine’s Day began to roll closer and closer and soon Rimi couldn’t ignore it anymore. She didn’t particularly plan to do anything special, but she did want to give Saaya something more than just obligatory chocolates. Saaya was someone special so she deserved a gift befitting of that. And, well, what better gift was there than handmade food?

So Rimi had gone out of her way the day before Valentine’s to learn the art of baking. After a lot of screaming and wishing to God she could ask Saaya for help, Rimi bore results and though it probably wasn’t perfect, it was the best she could do. Even Yuri was proud of it, or so she said while licking the chocolate off of her fingers. 

"Welcome!" chimes Saaya as she waves from behind the counter. “Hey, Rimirin.”

"Hello, Saaya." Rimi approaches the counter with a grin and a tight grip on her bag strap. The treat is encased and wrapped and is currently being held in place by school books so now is as good a time as any to present it. On Valentine’s Day at Rimi’s usual time. 

“Are you here for the usual?" Leaning over, Saaya beams with expectation glittering in her eyes. 

"Ah...uh..no." Rimi giggles, her hand twirling a strand of black hair in a nervous fit. 

Saaya tilts her head and leans closer. Wow… Her curious stare only serves to make Rimi’s heart pound away miles a minute. Saaya… 

"Are you getting something for Yuri?"

Rimi shifts. That’s far off. "Mmm... N-no, not quite."

Soon curiosity melts into worry. Saaya’s brow furrows and she reaches out for Rimi’s hand. Rimi takes the offer if only to lessen both of their nerves.

"Is something wrong? What's the matter, Rimirin?"

"No, no! I'm okay! I just..." Now or never. Rimi reaches into her bag and fishes out the package. Now or never.   
"You just?”

A sharp inhale and the crimson box is thrust forward into Saaya’s chest where tender hands clasp it, a thumb tracing along the edges. Heat rises into Rimi’s cheeks as she shouts loud, "Happy Valentine's Day!”

“Rimirin…” Saaya takes the box and puts it upon the counter. 

“I made it and I hope you like it.” Rimi bites her lip as she speaks, her foot scuffing against the tiles of the bakery. “It’s chocolate cake.”

“Oh, Rimirin…” Saaya finally reaches over the counter and wraps her arms firmly around Rimi’s shoulders, a tearful thanks finding its way up into the haze that is Rimi’s mind.

“Thank you so much.”


End file.
